Never play games with sore losers
by PessimisticPanther
Summary: the gundam pilots and their gf's (or the ones that have gfs..) are gonna play a game. little salty language. and it gets a little lemony and a little yoai.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Gundam Wing. But I don't. And I don't own my friends. I own me though ^^'  
Authors note: Quatre's girlfriend is Michelle, Duo's girlfriend is Jessica, Trowa's girlfriend is Patty and Heero has no girlfriend. Same with Wufei. And don't ask what happened to Relena, I forgot. She's just gone. Forever.   
BTW- everyone is 15 and live in Quatre's mansion.  
  
Chapter one: What to play?  
Michelle pulls out a Rubik cube as all the other pilots and their girls (or the ones that have one I should say…) just sit there in boredom.   
"Damn this, I cant do it." Michelle says as she throws it hitting a sleeping Wufei on the head  
"Ouch" The Chinese boy says waking up.   
"How about we play a game?" Duo asks.   
"Yeah, what game will it then be?" Trowa asks rolling his eyes knowing Heero and Wufei suck at these things.  
"How about we play…." Duo starts  
"How about charades!" Jessica says  
"Good idea" Michelle says snickering at Wufei.  
"I'll get you, you…you…you Gothic freak" Wufei says.  
"Yeah, just like the time you 'got' me for putting a whole bunch of strippers in your room, or when you 'got' me for putting vinegar in your oatmeal, you when you 'got' me for putting a whole bunch of apple juice in your bed." The brunette dressed in black says with a smirk.  
"So you were the one who put strippers in my room" Wufei says with steam coming out of his ears.  
"I know this one! A steam engine!" Duo says. "So, did I get it? Huhuhuhuhuh?" The braided American asks.   
"We haven't even started playing yet," Patty says laughing.   
Then Wufei just stomped out of the living room and into his room. Moments later you hear a really girly scream coming from up stairs.  
"Hey, be nice to those scorpions up there" Michelle yells at him.  
Just then everyone started cracking up while Wufei falls down the stairs.   
"Oh, and did I forget to mention the oil I put on the floor?" Michelle says with an evil sneer.  
"Hey, I slipped on that too you know," Duo says rubbing his butt.  
"Oh, sorry about that." The gothic tomboy laughed.  
"Well, are we gonna play or what?" Patty says.  
"I think we should wait for Wufei so we can split up in teams of two", Jessica says.  
"Ohhh, no, I'm not gonna be with Wufei again, no no no." Heero says with a worried look on his face.   
"Well, we can put the names in a hat and then pull them out to see whose team is whose." Patty said pulling out a magic hat from behind her back. "It'll be fair then."  
"Hey that's mine," Trowa says.  
"I'm just borrowing it…" Patty says with a sneer.  
"Uh, ok..?" Trowa says.  
"I am in pain," The Chinese boy says emerging into the living room. "This is all injustice!" He says pointing to Michelle.   
"Yeah, now the weak onna is you", Michelle says laughing.  
Wufei frowns and then sits on the sofa by Heero.   
"Well, I'll start writing the names down," Patty says ripping paper and writing in the names.   
A minute later she puts all the names in the hat and smiles.   
"Let me pick two names first! Please!" Duo pleads.  
"Ok, here ya go" Patty says passing the hat to him.   
"Quatre and…me," Duo says.  
"That's not to bad", Jessica laughs.  
"Here you pick Jessi-Chan," Duo says passing the hat to her.   
"Hm, ok." She reaches in and pulls out a piece of paper, unfolds it, and a drum roll is heard in the background. "And it is… Wufei…and Patty," she says glancing at the two.   
"You're joking!" Patty whines. "I don't want to be on his team."  
"Ha, its better than Michelle, I must say" Wufei exclaims.  
"Aww, too bad for me," Michelle says sarcastically. "But I will make sure that you lose." She says winking at Wufei.  
"And what about me?" Patty says worried. She can't bear losing to any game.   
"Uh, well…" Michelle says trailing off. "Ah, its just one game."  
"But, but, but look at this," Patty says pulling out a chart pointing to it, "Strategically speaking, majority of all competitions we have encountered I have been victorious. Now if I were to be unsuccessful to obtain success over this one, I might loose my winning streak."  
Everyone glares at her in confusion and anime sweat drops.  
"Shush." Michelle says. "Just play."  
"What about everyone else? Whose team are they gonna be on?" Duo asks with a ponder.  
"Oh yeah" Jessi says as she pulls out two more names. "Heero and Michelle."   
"Hn" Heero says looking at Michelle.   
"Oh great I'm stuck with the other loser. Whoa," she says as Heero points a gun to her head. "It was just a joke." She says.  
"Heero put the gun away, now." Jessica says.   
Then Heero puts the gun back in his pocket. For some strange reason he always listens to his second cousin.   
"Hey, how'd you do that?" Michelle asks looking at Jessica. "Have you been with Heero instead of Duo and that's why he listens to you?"  
"What the hell? No, he's just my second cousin."  
"Oh yeah, but that's why he listens to you like that?" Michelle asks  
"Well, lets just say I keep secrets for him, and he pays me in return," Jessica says looking at Heero with an evil sneer.  
"Ahhh, I see now," Michelle says with a smile on her face.   
"Hn," Heero says.   
"This is gonna be so fun, m friend Heero," Michelle says putting her arm around him.   
"Well, that leaves Trowa and me." Jessica says looking at a sleeping Trowa, who dozed off an hour ago. "Hey Mich, where's that Rubik's cube? I wanna see it for a sec…" Jessica says.  
"Yeah, sure here," Michelle says handing the cube to Jessica.   
"Ouch!" Trowa says rubbing his head. "Who the hell did that, those freaking things hurt."  
"Your on my team," Jessica says  
"Well, you didn't have to freakin throw a cube at me. By the way, what are we playing?" Trowa says.  
"Charades" Michelle says doing that evil thing with her fingers.   
"Well then, shouldn't we start?" Patty asks putting more paper in a hat.   
"Sure, I suppose," Duo says, "But it would be nice if we started today."   
  
  
Will everyone ever start playing the game? Will Patty finally lose? What will happen next? Look for the next chapter!  



	2. Chapter 2 Round 1

Chapter 2: Round 1  
  
Authors note: Sorry that this chapter is so short. But you know I don't own any of this stuff but Michelle. So, hope you like it  
  
"Ok, so some one should then pull out a piece of paper and act it out with their team mate. And who ever and their partner guesses it first, wins the point, understood?" Jessica explains.  
"Uh, I guess" Duo says with a question mark over his head.  
"So who wants to go first?" Jessica asks.  
"Me! Pick me! Oh, memememe!" Duo says jumping around.  
"Well, anyone?" Jessica asks looking around ignoring Duo.   
"Me! Me! Me!" Duo says jumping in front of Jessica. "Meeeeee! Pleeeeeeease meeee!"  
"I guess no one?" Jessica says with a sneer.   
"Me dammit! Pick meeeeeeeee!" Duo yells in Jessica's face.  
"Well, since no one wants to go first, I guess Duo will. Then it goes by whoever gets it right. Got it?"  
"Yes!" Duo says pulling Quatre with him. Then he pulls out a piece of paper out of the hat and looks at it. "Who wrote these?" He asks showing it to Quatre.   
"I don't know…" Patty says snickering.   
"Well, I refuse to do this!" Duo yells.   
"I have to agree with Duo." Quatre says. While a knock is hear on the door that everyone seems to ignore.  
"Well, then you loose five points." Jessica says.  
"I thought it was ten?" Michelle asks.  
"Shut up!" Duo mutters at Michelle. The door is heard opened and someone walks in, but not caring, they continue.  
"Hey you're right, it was ten," Jessica says smiling.   
"Awww man, I don't want to loose ten points. So I guess we have to do this." Duo says with a frown.   
"Well then start!" Patty says impatiently.   
"Grr…" Duo says looking at Quatre "Start".  
Then with frowns on their faces, they hold each other in their arms and start kissing. "Oh, I know! Jessica and Duo!" Patty says.   
"Nope" Duo says getting out of Quatre's grip and wiping his mouth.   
"Michelle and Quatre?" Jessica says.  
"Yeah," Quatre says wiping his mouth as well.  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa, you did it all wrong", Michelle says getting up and walking towards Quatre. "This is how it's done", She says pulling Quatre in her arms, kissing him passionately.  
"Well, I'll leave that to you", Duo says putting his arm behind his head with an anime sweat drop.  
After Michelle started pulling of Quatre's shirt, Patty goes, "Ok, weren't we just playing charades?"  
Then after Michelle and Quatre were both in their underwear, Jessica says "The hell with it, get over here Duo." Just then Jessica and Duo started kissing and stripping each other.   
Patty looks over at Trowa, who fell asleep again, "typical," she mutters. Then she feels someone's and on her shoulder, sliding down trying to take her shirt off. She then takes her hand and puts it on top of whoever's hand this is.  
  
  
Who is at the door? Who is turning Patty on? Why is Trowa sleeping again? What ever happened to Heero and Wufei? See it on the next chapter  



	3. Chapter 3: What were we playing again?

Chapter 3: What were we playing again?  
I don't own any of this but the character Michelle, blah, blah, blah.   
  
As the cold hands slide up Patty's stomach, and the others keep kissing, a loud obnoxious EW is heard from the kitchen.   
"Who the hell what that?" Jessica says pulling out of Duo's grip.   
"Yeah, I wonder," Michelle says peeking up behind the couch, accidentally stepping on Quatre.  
"Hey, get off my face!" Quatre says pushing Michelle's foot off his face.   
"Sorry, my bad," She says, getting off him. "Maybe we should get dressed and see what's happening over there."  
"Awww, do we have to?" Quatre pleaded.  
"Well, give me five minutes and I'll be there," Michelle said pouncing on top of Quatre kissing him passionately and putting her arms around him.   
"Shou-" Quatre starts but is stopped by Michelle's kiss.  
5 minutes pass  
"K, let me get my clothes on and we can see what's happening over there." Michelle says taking Quatre's clothes by accident and putting them on.   
Then after everyone got dressed, Jessica went and turned the lights on. Revealing Michelle and Quatre's clothes mixed up.  
A loud gasp could be hear to see Patty making out with…  
With…  
With…  
You want to know don't you?  
Well, it is…  
Hm, how should I put this, she's making out with SHINJI AKARI! AHHH!  
"Whoa, this is so not good, I know that guy" Michelle says pointing to Shinji who is still kissing Patty.  
"What the hell? Michelle? NOO!" Shinji says pushing Patty away from him. "I thought I got rid of you for once and for all."  
"Nope, the one and only can never be destroyed," Michelle says proudly.  
"Oh, and nice clothes your wearing," Shinji says with a smirk.  
"Huh? Oh shoot, Quatre come over here," Michelle says taking off the pants, shirt, and vest, "Can I have my clothes back please?"  
Shinji's mouth just drops open. He has never seen a girl in her underwear so pretty before. (Yup, I'm pretty alright ^^)  
As Quatre gets undressed and they trade their clothes, Michelle then turns around to Shinji pulling her shirt over her head. "So, what makes you think that you killed me?" Michelle says looking at him as everyone backs away.  
"Uh... well... I don't know…" Shinji says with his mouth still open.  
"Well then… why don't we try this again and see who wins this round?" Michelle asks with a smile.  
"Wait, Michelle, who is this guy? And why are you two so brutal towards each other?" Jessica asks.   
"Well, a long story made short, arch rivalry," Michelle says with a sneer. "And he tried to kill me once, and did, but he didn't. Well, put it this way, I was at King Kai's."  
"You mean… THE King Kai?" Patty asks.  
"Yup, the blue dude. With the annoying voice,"  
"Ah, I see," Patty says wiping her mouth. "That's pretty cool, whatcha learn?"   
"Nothing," Michelle says with an anime sweatdrop. "I like my style and I'm gonna stick to it."  
"Well, then bring it on" Shinji says powering up.  
"Very well then. Just a note, I'm better than before, so ya better watch out"  
"Very well then"  
"Oh, and you guys might want to step back, this could get dangerous," Michelle says to everyone who is watching.   
After everyone steps back, Michelle pulls out her katana out of nowhere. "Hey, where is Heero and Wu-man?"  
"Good Question… And where is Trowa?" Jessi says.   
"They probably went to bed…" Duo says with a smile.   
"Ew, Trowa isn't like that, he only goes to bed with me!" Patty yells in Duo's face.  
"Well, then bring it on kisama Shinji." Michelle says.  
  
  
End of Chapter 3. Who will win the battle between Shinji and Michelle? Are Trowa, Heero and Wufei really sleeping? And what the hell does kisama mean? Look for it all in the next chapter!  



	4. Chapter 4: The Battle

Chapter 4: The Battle  
  
AN: Shinji is stupid, and does not belong to me thank god. No one else belongs to me but Michelle. Oh, and when you see the ~*~*~* thing, that means while that is happening, this is happening at the same time. Confusing, huh? Well, when you read on you'll get it, at least I hope…  
  
"I am not a kisama damn it! What makes you think that?" Shinji yells.  
"Everything you do… And look at yourself, you are so damn desperate you go after my second best friend," Michelle says pointing to Patty.  
"So, your point being?"  
"You are dead. Enough said," Michelle says charging at Shinji with her sword in front of her.   
"AHHHH" Shinji says jumping back.  
"I'm sorry but that may not be the best thing for you to do" Michelle says appearing behind Shinji kicking his back. "I'll quit before I hurt you."  
Shinji falls to the ground. "You hurt me? Nah…muahahahahahahah!" Shinji says turning into this really ugly demon of some sort. His body is green; he has sharp teeth, and really wrinkly skin. Sorta like a Namek, but he has only one eye and no green beans sticking out of his head.   
"Oh, so ya wanna play rough eh? Lets take this out side before we destroy my boyfriends house." Michelle says disappearing out to the front yard.  
"Damn you your too fast" The green monster that once upon a time was Shinji says running out the front door.   
"Wanna see my true form? Well, then eat this!" Michelle says screaming in pain, as black wings sprout out from her back, on her skin appearing black lines everywhere, her eyes turning red, and her hair turns black, "Alright, I'm ready, lets battle," Demon Michelle says.   
~*~*~*  
"Wow, now they're both demons," Jessica says peeking from behind the door as everyone else is.  
"Did you know she was a demon?" Patty asks Quatre.  
"Yeah, she told me about it, how when she battles a certain person she can turn into one on her own will, similar to Goku turning Super Saiyen, but you know, different." He explains.  
"Ah, I see," Patty says. "So, do you know how she found this power?"  
"Oh, I know, she was battling someone, and got really pissed and just turned into demon and ended up killing a whole bunch of people, so now she trains every week to make sure that doesn't happen again, you get what I'm saying?" Jessica says  
*~*~*~  
"Well then, I'm ready when you ar-" Demon Shinji says with a foot in his face.  
"I'm way ahead of you, sucker. Whoa!" Demon Michelle says while she's being flipped over D. Shinji's head. "You think your good huh?" She says throwing him on the ground.  
"No one can beat me," She says picking him up and throwing him against the tree.   
"You've changed, but not enough" he says charging at her and punching her gut.   
"That was a pretty good shot, but not good enough," She says wiping the blood off her chin. "This is a little trick I learned from a friend of mine," She says rising off the ground.  
~*~*~*  
"Who do you think will win?" Patty asks Quatre and Jessica.  
"Michelle."  
"Michelle, she's going to do her ultimate attack, and if were not careful, we're gonna get hurt," Jessica explains.  
"No worries, watch this," Quatre says forming a blue protection bubble around everyone.   
"I didn't know you could do this," Patty exclaims. "And I also didn't know till now that Michelle is part demon."   
"To be honest, Michelle didn't want anyone to know, and you know how no one knows her last name, well, its Michelle Youma. Which is Japanese for demon."  
"Ohhh, I see…" Patty says.   
*~*~*~  
  
End of chapter 4. look for the next chapter, and included in that will be, Where Heero, Trowa, and Wufei have been the whole time, the winner of the battle, and a special guest! So look forward to it all! And please review!   



End file.
